This disclosure relates generally to computer-based mechanisms for monitoring activity of a business application, and more particularly to an infrastructure for monitoring local events of a distributed business application.
Business applications, such as Customer Relationship Management (CRM) applications, Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) applications, or Product Lifecycle Management (PRM) applications, usually lack communications necessary to be able to accurately monitor business activity within the application. Further, many business applications are executed across a distributed computing landscape having a number of heterogeneous data sources. Resolution of anomaly events within the business activity is very difficult or impossible because of such different data sources and different interpretations of events that occur with such data.